


I'll Never Leave You

by trash_can_so_do_i



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can be read as both romantic and platonic, post pof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_can_so_do_i/pseuds/trash_can_so_do_i
Summary: Janus has good news to give, but he accidentally awakens a memory Remus would rather forget.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	I'll Never Leave You

That was probably the first day of Janus’s life when he felt truly victorious. He walked down the hall with a satisfied smile, but not a mischievous one. No, that was a simple that guested on deceitful side’s lips. How could he not? He got everything he dream of and even more. Thomas was finally going to take care of himself and reevaluate things. That was always the main goal. He didn’t, however, expect to be there for it. Just thinking about the latter made him want to scream in euphoria.   
Remus was walking in the opposite direction when Janus was about to pass him. He jogged a little faster to meet The Duke sooner with a grin. The confusion on his face when deceitful one took his hand and make him spin was surely priceless. Janus never does things like that. He walk slowly but surely with hands behind his back. He remains fairly stoic. The side in front of him seemed to be even more happy than Patton in an animal shelter. That was truly remarkable.  
“Woah, okay! What happened?” Needless to say, Remus found that action pleasing. The joy was contagious and he quickly caught it. “Something good I assume? Somebody got pushed down the stairs?” Janus giggled, freaking giggled, and kept on walking, assuming Remus would follow. He did. He had to find out what made his snake boy happy.  
“Thomas is finally going to begin his journey in feeling better, all thanks to me. I truly couldn’t be happier.” Good for Thomas! And Remus, if he had to be fair. He heard the same rant about their boy’s mental health too many times. Janus stopped suddenly and turned to face Remus with a huge grin. “But that is not it, Rem. I got more than anyone could ever predict.”   
“Tell me what is it! Who fell down the stairs? Was it Roman? Oh, I bet it’s Roman.” Janus’s face fell into sadness. The playful spark disappeared and his eyes were scanning for something invisible on the floor. But it was such a short second, a wink timed well and he wouldn’t notice.  
“Nobody fell from the stairs, my dear.” He grabbed Remus’s hands like an excited Disney movie character about to show something amazing to their companion. “It appears I am wanted on the team. They accept me.” Remus’s immediately let go of deceitful side’s hands and took a step back.  
“Oh.” He knew what it meant. He remembered how it goes. He turned away to hide that something got into his eyes, “Well, I’ll see you around.” He began to walk away, but Janus grabbed his arm firmly. The Duke tried to release his arm.  
“Hey, what that was supposed to mean?” Silence. He didn’t dare to face him. Not when he was on the verge of tears. “Remus, what does it mean?” It hit Janus like a bolt of lightning. This situation… they experienced something like that before. “Remus, you don’t think I’m going to leave you, right?” No answer. The deceitful one sighed and gently wrapped his arm around Duke’s waist. His chest was touching Remus’s back.  
“I’m never going to leave you. I promise.” Remus relaxed into the touch and let out a sob. Janus hugged him even tighter, so his friend would be sure he wasn’t going to abandon him. Not even hell could make him leave him all alone. “Never doubt that, my dear.” Remus could only relax and sigh out in relief. That was all he needed to calm down.


End file.
